


Watching

by Inspired_looney



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspired_looney/pseuds/Inspired_looney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set late S1, Damon knows he cares for Elena but all he can do is watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

He usually loved watching her sleep; she was so calm and peaceful. But with everything going on in her life, it seemed that when she was asleep was the only time she wasn’t worried. But tonight was different. She was tossing and turning, kicking and squirming, almost like she was fighting off some invisible attacker, moaning and whimpering in her sleep, like she was scared of what was going on in her mind.

He’d always kept his distance, never daring to go near her, let alone touch her. He’d always told himself it was in case he was discovered, but in reality it was because he was scared. Scared of her, his feelings and what he might o if he allowed himself to be close to her. But watching her now, he couldn’t keep his distance. She was hurting and needed some help, some comfort.

He moved from his perch by the window, swiftly and silently, in the way that only a vampire could. He knelt beside her bed and slowly reached out a cold hand, lightly touching the side of her face, running his long fingers down her temple, softly stroking her cheek.

“Shhh. it’s okay, your safe.” He whispered quietly, “I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

She settled slightly as his soothing touch, a smile spreading over her face.

“Stay,” she said, still in her dreamy state. He knew she wasn’t talking to him, she wouldn’t even be dreaming of him, but his still heart jerked at the sound of her voice, hoping, praying that just for once second she actually meant him, but as she turned over and burrowed deeper in to her quilt, his senses kicked in and he knew she’d never see him like he sees her, she loves another and he loves her so much he’ll let his brother win this one.

He turned to leave, but the almost silent whimper stopped him in his tracks. Stunned, he turned, watching her, waiting for a sign, another movement or sound, some hint that he wasn’t crazy and had heard her correctly. 

The seconds turned to minutes and the minutes felt like hours as he stood deathly still, scared that any movement would startle her and wake her from the dreamland she now inhabited.

“Damon,” she whispered again, a grin on her face.

Damon gave a sly little smile as he resumed his perch by the window, content to once again watch her.

Elena cared about him, was dreaming about him and for today at least, that was enough for him.


End file.
